My True Self
by Ellsweetella
Summary: Tina never felt loved. Unwanted, unneeded, unimportant... That was what she was. So painfully lonely and afraid... Mike never dared to dream. He was caged, chained down by his parent's expectations. Lonely, Empty... Will they find their other self to their true self? One-shot, Tike. R&R?


**Hi! Thanks for stumbling into this story. I am a Tina fan, and a Tike lover, so I decided to come up with this one-shot. How I wish Tike can still be together! This is somewhat AU-ish. It is quite rushed... Tell me what you think? :D**

**My True Self**

Laughter filled the hallway of William McKinley High School. Students lingered around, chattering with their friends and clique. Every seemed to have some one they could talk to, to laugh with, even if they were not popular. Kurt was always with Mercedes, Rachel was with Finn, sometimes Quinn or the other Glee club members. It was the same for the rest of school body. No matter how unpopular you were, you would never be alone.

There was other people.

Tina walked along, keeping her head down. Her hands were clenched, her nails digging into her pale skin. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Not now, not yet, not ever. She could not be weak.

"Hey Stutterfly! I have a present for you~" one of the football players laughed. She looked up, her fist tighter than before.

He splashed the cup of grape flavoured slushie on her, laughing. Mike Chang pulled the guy away, whispering, telling him to stop.

Tina closed her eyes, controlling her tears, her pain, and her anger. She wiped of the slushie from her eyes, forcing them to open. It stung, but it wasn't as painful as what she felt inside. No. Correct that. She was dead inside.

She walked a few steps, before running away.

At that moment, her eyes met with Mike Chang.

* * *

Tina splashed her face with water, trying to wash away the sticky mess. Her controlled tears began to fall.

She hated herself. How could she be so weak? She was an idiot! Everyone must be laughing at her right now.

Tina collapsed onto the hard cold floor, breaking down like an unwanted doll.

_Pathetic. You are pathetic Tina Cohen-Chang! You must not cry! You must not break! You are strong! Wake up! You still have classes! Please… Just stop…_

Tina wiped away her tears and stood up. Be strong. She clenched up her fist and walked out of the washroom.

This time, the hallway was empty, yet, there seemed to be laughter echoing off the walls.

_They are laughing at me._

Tina closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She knocked on the classroom door and opened it.

All the eyes were on her, smiles tugging at every student's mouth.

"S-sorry," she murmured and went to her seat.

Somehow, she just wished that she would stop breathing.

She looked out of the window. The sky was so blue, so cheerful, yet, so lonely. The green grass, the strong tree, such a beautiful sight, yet it could not fill her empty heart.

Pain. Loneliness.

She was never accepted.

* * *

The Glee club welcomes differences. Filled with diversity and warmth, Tina wished she could call it her home. If only she could call it her home.

But, if you were a stranger in this home, was it still your home?

Mr Schue was rambling about the newest theme for the week.

Rachel belted out her solo earning the applause she always had. The other members laughed and talked away, belting out songs after songs. All Tina was needed to do was to sway in the background, give some pitch perfect oohs and ahs and give the perfect emotion that was needed.

There was Mike too, just breaking out in some dance moves as the rest sings.

They merged into the background, unseen, not noticed… A shadow. Unwanted, unneeded.

Tina smiled dolefully as Mr Schue talked happily on the song list for sectionals. Rachel would be the main star as usual, with Quinn, Santana and Brittany being the lead group solos and dance.

Finn will be the male lead, with Artie, Puck, Mike and poor Matt doing a group song together.

And Tina? She will just be part of the background, swaying and providing the soft back up vocals. She was just a human prop.

"Asian number one, make sure you don't screw up my costume," Quinn laughed, smirking at the Asian girl dressed in Goth.

_Tina Cohen-Chang! I am called TINA COHEN-CHANG! I have a NAME! _Tina screamed in her head.

"Tina, could you let me help you with the costumes?" Mike smiled carefully at the beautiful trembling girl.

Tina choked up, taking in the man in front of her. Did he just call her by her name? She stepped back and ran away.

She was afraid. She was afraid she would start relying on Mike, like what she did to Artie. In the end, she would just fall.

* * *

Tina opened the door. Pitch dark. Was this really her home?

All alone, in this dark empty house.

So cold, so dark, filled with emptiness. The house was huge, ad that only added onto her loneliness.

"Happy birthday, Tina," Tina whispered, hugging herself tight as she sat on her bed.

She switched on her laptop and updated her personal blog. No one read it, except for this one reader, who called himself/herself, "My Other Self". (S)He was her only friend, her only confidant.

_When will the pain end? People are laughing and pointing at me. What did I ever do wrong? It hurts so badly. I can barely breathe… No. Why am I even breathing? I can't be myself. I want to fit in so badly, so that I can push everyone away. If were to stop breathing one day, will any one remember me?_

Tina fell back onto her bed, covering her eyes. If she were to disappear, would anyone feel sad?

She looked at her computer. There was a new a comment.

_My Other Self: I will never laugh at you. Give me a chance to protect you. True Self, you are perfect the way you are. Change for yourself, don't change for anyone else. If, you were to stop breathing one day, I will be sad. I will miss you. I will be filled with regrets. True Self, don't disappear. Please._

_And… Happy Birthay _

Tina smiled gently. "My Other Self" was such a dear person. She closed her eyes, tears welling up.

Maybe… Maybe she would find her other self soon.

One who will laugh and cry with her, one who will love her, one who will understand and accept her…

One who she will love with all her heart.

* * *

Mike walked along the corridor, feeling empty inside. He ducked into the empty auditorium. Jumping onto stage, he broke into a dance, letting himself be free.

He closed his eyes, a beat playing in his head.

Dancing was what he loved. The freedom… The thrill… Mike was never good at words, or singing. The only way he could express himself was through dancing.

Yet, he couldn't be a dancer. He wanted to, but his parents wanted him to be a doctor or a lawyer. They had huge expectations of him and he couldn't let them down.

Even if it meant that he would die inside.

He had straight As, a football player, popular and part of the glee club.

Yet, he felt so lonely. He had people who he would talk to, but none of them knew him. None of them were truly his friend.

The only one who shared what he thought was "True Self", a blogger.

She was so similar, yet so different. Tina Cohen-Chang, the true identity of the blogger. How did he know? It was kind of obvious. He did not know why, but he was strangely curious about that girl. And so he started to observe her.

She was really special…

Mike sighed, stopping his dance.

A soft applause swirled around the room.

He broke into a smile. Opening his eyes, he found a girl disappearing into the shadows.

"Wait!" he tried to catch up, but she was gone.

He was sure that she was Tina.

A smile broke out across his face.

* * *

Mike walked up to the rooftop wanting some fresh air to cool his head.

Football was fun, but he hated the "pranks" most of the players pull. Mike understood how it felt like to be bullied, to be ignored…

All he wanted was to be accepted. All he wanted was to have someone who will laugh and cry with him, who accepted and love him for who he was and…

Someone he will love with all his heart.

The wind was unusually comforting, caressing his face gently.

Then he spotted her, standing dangerously close to the end of the rooftop. Her hands were spread out and she would fall with a single step.

Was she trying to commit suicide?

"No! Don't!" Mike shouted. He leapt forward and tackled the Asian girl onto the floor away from the end.

Tina looked up, confusion written all over her face.

"You are important! Don't you dare do silly things! Don't you dare!" Mike shouted, gripping onto Tina's shoulders as his tears welled up.

He was so freaking worried! Damn it!

Tina's face was bright red.

It was then he realised how close their face were and the fact that his body was pressing against hers…

His face flushed and he scrambled up, apologizing frantically.

"I-I wasn't going to commit suicide. T-The wind… I-It was just so very comfortable," Tina mumbled, straightening her clothes.

Mike blushed. He was so silly!

"Thank you anyway. You are… V-Very kind," Tina's face turned redder, biting her lower lips.

Mike smiled softly, carefully and gently caressing her cheek, "Happy birthday, True Self."

Tina eyes widened.

"O-Other Self?"

Mike nodded, pulling her closer.

"Thank you…Nice… Nice to meet you," Tina smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Mike smiled lovingly.

Maybe… Maybe they have found their other self who accepts their true self…

They can finally show their true self.


End file.
